This invention relates to packaging for material from a bulk source and to a dispenser of successive packages, particularly packages intended for liquid, for example drinks. Other related aspects of such packages, and the transport and filling thereof are also disclosed.
Drinks are often supplied in sealed containers, such as bottles. Considerable cost is incurred in transporting such containers to a filling plant, and then distributing the containers to a retail outlet. Potable mains water is widely available, but is not available on demand to a consumer in an easily transportable and hygienic form.
It would be desirable to provide potable mains water on demand from a vending machine, and in hermetically sealed packaging. Such a machine can avoid transport of filled containers, and can thus provide drinks at a low cost. Difficulties however arise in providing suitable packaging, and in ensuring that a sufficient quantity of packaging is available to meet a reasonable service interval, whilst ensuring that the vending machine is neither complex nor likely to be unreliable.
It would also be desirable to provide a means of packaging flowable bulk material, whilst avoiding the expense of large scale purpose built machinery. A solution to this problem would be especially useful to low volume producers who may wish to package locally. Fully formed flexible packaging, for example in bag form, is useful, but is somewhat difficult to handle because the desirable feature of flexibility is a disadvantage in machinery. Rigid containers such as boxes and bottles are relatively easy to handle and transport, but are space hungry when empty.